poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryo Akiyama
Ryo Akiyama is a fictional character who originated in the Digimon Adventure timeline and then retired into the Digimon Tamers timeline. He is the main protagonist in a series of Digimon games for the Wonderswan console. The History of Ryo Akiyama On the eve of the new year of 1999 (that is to say, after Tai and the others say goodbye from their digimons) a boy named Ryo Akiyama was chatting with several people on a computer in the studio of his father, about the incident in Odaiba in August (Parrotmon against Greymon). Some people said they had been terrorist attacks, but said someone called Tai said they had been digimons. Suddenly the power went out and Agumon appears on the computer screen asking for help to Ryo. The digivice appears on the desktop Tai and Agumon asks him to touch. Ryo does and suddenly is transported to the Digital World. Agumon tries to explain everything, but Ryo thinks it's a dream. Kuwagamon attacks when he realizes that it is real. Agumon defeats Kuwagamon and leads to Ryo with Gennai that is responsible to explain everything. After Digimon Adventure, a Machinedramon weakened and a wild Kimeramon were about to die, and to save themselves they had to make a DNA evolution. The result was Millenniummon (though never said that the Machinedramon was one of the Dark Masters, it is said that Tai was defeated). Millenniummon power was so great that he was able to take all the Digital World and causing a crack in time that would make all Digimons that defeated Tai and his friends were revived. He also captured all Digimons and DigiDestined, the only one who escaped was Agumon that went for help. Then Ryo and Agumon launched his adventure to defeat Devimon, Etemon and everyone else. Whenever Ryo destroyed a villain, a Digimon or Digidestined was released. When Ryo comes near the end, DemiDevimon tries to persuade him, like the Digimon Adventure did with the Digidestined, maybe it was the same. Ryo finally reaches the castle and fight Etemon Millenniummon and Kimeramon. When appears to have defeated Kimeramon, he starts laughing and transformed into his true form, Millenniummon. At the end Millenniummon also seems to be defeated, and Tai is rescued. It's time Ryo goodbye to all, Agumon gives a hug and Ryo is transported to the real world. While flying through the sky, all Digimon of File Island goodbye. Ryo is again at home still without electricity, and their parents talk about how much has changed suddenly. However, that was not the end of Millenniummon. Millenniummon quick time as Apocalymon made with the Digidestined and their parents never realized that had been absent for a while. During the summer of 2000, ie, after the DigiDestined defeated Apocalymon, Ryo was visiting with Ken and witnessed the battle of Tai and Matt against Diaboromon. Ryo is scared and is therefore sends a message of good luck and feel relieved when Omnimon triumphs. Weeks later, Veemon appears along with a blue D-3 and tells Ryo that need your help again. Ken and Ryo go to Digital World. Although many doubt the continuity of the games, as Ryo was far from the home of Ken in the second film, one could say that saw the battle from where it was and then went home to Ken. The D-3 and then converted Veemon in Davis and then Ken becomes a Digidestined. Once you reach the Digital World, Ryo and Ken are Agumon, Tai, Gennai, Piximon and others waiting. Gennai explains that a vestige of Diaboromon had escaped and was hiding in a nearby mountain. Ryo and Veemon are heading to the mountains where they find Diaboromon. This is very easily defeated as it was a trap; Millenniummon appears saying that all had fallen into his tramp, since Ryo had returned to the Digital World, could now make his revenge against him. Causing a massive explosion to divide Digital World, leaving one side and Ken Ryo the other, making Tai and Agumon into stone and leaving unconscious Gennai. Ken finally knows Wormmon and while Piximon and Gennai manage to install a machine to communicate the two parts of the Digital World. Ken and Ryo undertake thus their fight against the servants of Millenniummon and are finding parts of the Digimentals or Digieggs to rebuild. There are more Digieggs in the game appearing on the card game and anime. Not all are used to evolve, but give special powers to digimons. Finally, the Digital World is reformed and Ryo and Ken meet to overcome Millenniummon, which is defeated again, and using all his remaining powers frees himself, a dark spore (or as it is known in the anime "Dark Spore") aimed at Ryo. However, Ken pushes Ryo and receives the spore in the neck. Ryo manages to lock up what remains of a glass Millenniummon who later becomes Moon-Millenniummon. Ryo and Ken return to the real world. A few weeks after Tag Tamers, a little ill Ken (work of the Dark Spore) Ryo informs a website with answers to questions that only he, Ryo and Tai could know. Ryo begins to surf the Internet and the digital world is pulled by one of the four sacred beasts in order to participate in the tournament D-1. The Sagrada Beast depends on the answer to that last question choose in the Internet, it can be one of the sacred beasts to choose: Qinglongmon, Zhuqiaomon, Xuanwumon or Baihumon. It does not matter which is which is chosen, only change the identities of some enemies, and that the Digimon Sovereign speaks to you. Gennai and Piximon Ryo inform the D-1 tournament was organized by the Sacred Beasts and whoever the winner may be the companion of the Digimon Sovereign you choose. Ryo is heading to the tournament arena where other DigiDestined (not just the ones we know of the series, also unknown people) begin to bother doubting that it was he who had managed to defeat Millenniumon. Piximon appears to calm everything. Ryo returns to the house of Gennai, who gives him a Terminal-D to communicate with Ken. Before the D-1 tournament began, a Digimon Sovereign (the chosen in the survey) explains to Ryo the true purpose of the tournament. The other three sacred beasts had been corrupted by evil, wanting absolute power for themselves, and since this Digimon Sovereign was not included in the plan, joined against it. The remaining Digimon Sovereigns realized he would need the help of a child chosen very powerful, so he began the tournament with the hope that, with the help of the digidestined, were able to defeat the other Beasts and make them see the error they were committing. And so, Ryo enters the tournament and during competition faces Tai, Matt and Mimi. Ryo and Veemon, Wormmon, and even stranger, Agumon make it through the tournament. Naturally, the tournament was arranged, Ryo was supposed to win all the battles and the Digidestined were only helping him to prepare for a battle that neither the Sacred Beasts hoped to win, and explains Tai. The sacred beasts repeat this, and say that only Ryo seems to have enough power to defeat this villain. Of course, this villain we are talking about is none other than Moon-Millenniumon. Sacred Beasts direct it near the area where is Moon-Millenniumon, who tells him that he and Ryo share the same power and that is the reason why Ryo is the only one who can defeat him. The battle begins, and Ryo in the lead. Before leaving him, Millenniumon informs you that are counter-parts, light and darkness, neither could exist without the other, so if Millenniumon dies, Ryo would take with him. He also tells her to fly with him in the world of time and produces a powerful explosion that disrupts the continuity of space-time sending Ryo to a distant past and a Moon-Millenniumon to a distant future. Then, when no one has heard of Ryo, Ken reminds Gennai that Ryo always been able to escape the clutches of Millenniumon. The weeks pass and no trace of Ryo, but Ken knows he is in a new adventure and that unlike him, Ryo is a true Tamer. His last words are: "no matter what happens in any world, while there is a digital world, there will always be someone who needs the help of Ryo-san and I think it's true, no matter how many years take to meet again. " Moon-Millenniumon believe an explosion that sent Ryo to a distant past, to the principles of Digital Worlds. A Monodramon appears and takes to Ryo to ENIAC, the first computer too- -in real life. ENIAC explains that one of his creations became current digital worlds and Millenniumon is creating plans to destroy ENIAC, and if the digital worlds could disappear. It's funny how the creator of the digital world is a bright ball on a pedestal. Also, ENIAC explains to Monodramon that Ryo has lost his memory due to all the battles, and asked to travel instead of Ryo. Meanwhile ZeedMillenniumon, who managed to evolve in the distant future, is creating artificial digimons while wondering how the past is still resisting. He has already conquered all digital worlds the future, but apparently is not enough, want to change the past to make the future even better (for him, of course). And that sends a Kuwagamon the past. The reason that Moon-Millenniumon is now ZeedMillenniumon is because the explosion broke the glass and freed all the power he had left. However there are still remnants of glass around ZeedMillenniumon. It is said that if the seal is broken all the power of ZeedMillenniumon will be released and that all digital worlds and real worlds will be destroyed. Ryo and Monodramon manage to defeat the Kuwagamon, of course, and somehow one Culumon enters the world of ENIAC. ENIAC sends Ryo and Monodramon through space and time with the hope that Ryo recovers his memories and memory. But ZeedMillenniumon sends an artificial Deathmon the past ... Ryo defeats Deathmon after a long and hard battle, and ENIAC explains that the mere presence of Ryo has prevented ZeedMillenniumon to completely destroy the resistance of the past. Ryo is to Veemon and Davis, who are happy to see him, at least Veemon is. When Veemon tells Davis that was not his first companion, Davis gets jealous. ZeedMillenniumon sends another artificial Digimon knowing proudly that Ryo had progressed much. Two of the servants of ZeedMillenniumon a Lampmon and Zanbamon, you ask your boss if you can eliminate Ryo. Lampmon is too stupid to make Zeed angry so let them who face Ryo knowing that they will be defeated. Naturally, Ryo the shatters. ZeedMillenniumon expresses satisfaction, and proudly says that Ryo can not be defeated. Anyway sends an artificial BlackWargreymon to face. Ryo travels through time and meets the Digidestined of Adventure and Gennai. Meanwhile Zeed Skullsatamon informs that BlackWargreymon had been defeated. He tells her that really does not care, was doing time for clones of Tai, Davis and Takato can be completed. But a clone is ready: it is the Digimon Emperor! The Digimon Emperor is sent to the past. After seeing Ryo very confused and very sad, the emperor is defeated and reveals he was just doing time for Zeed plans could be completed. The emperor falls, and Ryo travels through dimensions and time again ... All those trips and battles are debilitating to ENIAC. Tai, Davis and Takato appear before ENIAC with three digimon each and are greeted by servants of ENIAC. However, Monodramon feel the smell of Millenniumon, and that these are not the real Tai, Davis and Takato. Tai says Monodramon is right - they are artificial Tamers created by Millenniumon, without the weakness of humans. Their attacks are able to turn off ENIAC. Now that ENIAC is gone, ZeedMillenniumon decides it's time to go to the past and reclaim it for him. However, when you try to use the portal, it is blocked by a power never seen before. Skullsatamon tells Zeed that for some reason continue to encounter resistance. Zeed, curious, wondering why - he knows the power of ENIAC should have vanished and that the past should be changing. Back to the past, ENIAC explains to Ryo that she was not really the first computer. Atanasoff, true first computer, was the founder of the Digital Worlds that ENIAC was built. ENIAC and Atanasoff were created at the same time, although the existence of Atanasoff was only a rumor for many. Atanasoff acted in the shadow of ENIAC and protect the Digital Worlds if any problems like this happen. ENIAC begs Ryo to protect Atanasoff before the worlds collapse. In the future Zeed recalls a rumor he had ever heard a rumor of a computer called Atanasoff. Suddenly he realizes what is really happening, and sent back to their clones. Ryo defeats the clones and saves Atanasoff, but the world is slowly erasing all ways- the past has changed a lot. But there is still a trace of hope, ENIAC uses what is left of his power to command Ryo is the place where ZeedMillenniumon. While they are on their journey to defeat ZeedMillenniummon, Ryo and Monodramon arrive in the world of V-Tamer accidentally, through a dimensional hole created by one of Zero's sneezes. Although Ryo recognizes Tai, he immediately realizes that it is a different Tai than he knows. Because both are too hot-blooded (passionate), Ryo and Taichi have a small battle with each other, while fighting one of Demon's thugs, Vikemon. After what happened, SkullSatamon gets scared and says he feels great power approaching: Ryo. However, Zeed feels pleased and says he knew Ryo would go, and thanks to the union he had with him, Ryo could never lose, unless I had to fight with Zeed. Zeed says he and Ryo are the light and dark, and neither could exist without the other so they were doomed to fight forever. Ryo defeats all the crew members of Zeed, and after a long conversation, Ryo faces ZeedMillenniumon. This reveals that was destined to be the companion Digimon Ryo, but with the presence of Monodramon that was impossible now. However, a strange feeling comes over Monodramon (and of Zeed). Monodramon says, alarmed, which is a sequence for a warp-evolution (as MetalGarurumon and Wargreymon). The two digimons merge into a Digiegg, the past and the future return to as they should be. Ryo receives the gratefulness of ENIAC and everyone else. After that, Ryo lands in the dimension of Tamers. That is the reason why Cyberdramon is very unstable and can stay on level Perfect. It turned out Ryou was the only person who ever defeated Rika in a Card Tournament, previous to the one where she won. Ryo is considered the greatest Digimon Tamer, but he disappeared a year ago and had been in the Digital World ever since. He helped Rika, Kazu, and Kenta when a Megadramon was attacking them. He came and went as he was needed. He has a positive attitude, and due to the fact he stayed in the Digital World, his entire body is practically data. As a result, he could Biomerge with Cybedramon, so his partner can Digivolve to Justimon. Ryo's a nice boy, but Rika hates him because he helped her (go figure). His dad was mad at him because he was missing for three years. At the end of the season, Rika and Ryo actullay seem to like each other. In the dub, he called her "Pumpkin" and "Wildcat Rika", and she called him "Twerp" and "Hero-Boy". Plus, there is evidence of this when she trusts him enough to let him have her power for his blade (inside D-reaper), then he grabs her (since she has no power left). He holds her until the battle is basiclly over. When their Digimon leave, you can see in that Rika and Ryo are standing next to each other. When the digimon are gone you can see them staring at each other. Ryo, who was heading to Tokyo and got a text message from Henry in time, starts the message saying to Cyberdramon that it has been a long time. Ryo says he's still battling in card tournaments but doesn't know why, and comments that all of his opponents are younger than he is, that there are even more strong guys joining, and that someday he may fight in a different game. Ryo says he doesn't know what he'll be like as an adult but feels alive whenever he fights, and that Cyberdramon might have been the one who understood him best. The boy remembers of when he met Cyberdramon two years before, in the night he won against a girl whose strength he never saw before. On his way back to his hotel, he saw a Digital Field from which he heard Cyberdramon calling him to the other side. He thought he was dreaming due to seeing a real Digimon, and notes that Cyberdramon was irritated with his inability to digivolve and needed a strong Tamer like Ryo. He remembers that he decided to go right away, and comments he didn't think on how much worry his disappearance would cause to his father. He recalls that Cyberdramon wasn't much of a talker, but thinks their relationship ran deeper than just Digimon master and companion Digimon. He asks how Cyberdramon is doing, and says he is worried about him. Ryo recalls that Cyberdramon was searching for enemies who held fearsome power, and thought it was his destiny to fight them. Ryo recalls that with him, Cyberdramon was able to digivolve to Justimon, and that he knows that his strength didn't exist just to crush the enemy. Ryo wonders if the enemy Cyberdramon seeks and had to fight to the point of his own death is a powerful being stronger than the Harmonious Ones, and if that strength is the evilness of the heart rather than a power level, and says that these thoughts have been spurring his anxiety. He wonders if the true enemy he seeks is closer than Cyberdramon thought, and concludes it's inside of him. Ryo says that to gain true strength, Cyberdramon must defeat his true enemy—the being that is lurking within his heart, and that when he does that, he'll be able to digivolve to Mega in the truest sense of the word. Ryo wishes he could tell this to Cyberdramon face to face, and then ends by asking Cyberdramon to live. Trivia *Ryo Akiyama appears in the final battle at Pride Rock in Sonic The Hedgehog Meets The Lion King Full Story. *He will become a guest star in Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins and other Weekenders/Scooby-Doo crossovers. *He will appear in Team Robot in Pokemon XY Special: Mega Evolution Act 2 in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. He goes on a journey with Alain along with his friends the D-Team, Alpha Gang, their Dinosaurs, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable and Rufus in the Hoenn region. He also help out his friends to stop the fight between Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre, until Mega Rayquaza shows up and stop the fight while Team Flare manage to grab the giant rock and escapes. Later he and Cyberdramon decided to go to the Kalos region to join Emerl and his friends. Galllery Ryo.gif|Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Ryo2.gif|Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers and D1 Tamers Category:HEROES Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Allies Category:Angel Squads Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Kyle's Great Friends Category:Kyle's Family Category:Nightmare Destroyer Category:Alpha Category:DigiDestined Category:Male Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Kid Heroes Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Wizards Category:Dimension Travelers Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Heroic Knights of Cerebus Category:Rescuers Category:In-Love Characters Category:In love heroes Category:Monster Tamers Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures Team Category:Tino's Adventures Team (SuperNexoChannel)